The Secret: A New FanFiction
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: Elphaba just wants her boyfriend back. Fiyero has gone to Dorothy's side. What's an ugly green girl to do? Elphaba knows! Throw balls of fire at him and his new friends! Because throwing fire at a Scarecrow always works out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elphaba turned over in her bed. Her black pillows were fluffy and warm, her blanket was soft, but something was missing. Elphaba knew what it was, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. Or more correctly, him.

She touched the other black pillow, wishing that there was a person there. A person who was helping her enemy. Fiyero. Oz damn him! She loved him and he helped her enemy!

"Your Witchness?" a flying monkey asked, coming into Elphaba's room, "Dorothy and her friends are approaching,"

Elphaba smiled.

Elphaba could hear the little morons talking as she got there.

"Well, suppose the Wizard wouldn't give me one when we got there?" Boq? Was that Boq?

"Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already," That little brat!

Elphaba stepped into the clearing.

"You call that long? Why, you've just begun. Helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her! or I'll stuff a mattress with you!" Elphaba screamed, pretending not to recognize Fiyero. "And you! I'll use you for a beehive! Here, Scarecrow! Want to play ball?" Elphaba yelled as she threw a ball of fire at her former lover.

"Oh! Look out! Oh, I'm burning! I'm burning! Oh!" Fiyero yelled, franticly swatting at his straw chest. The tin man put the fire out quickly. "I'm not afraid of you! I'll see Dorothy gets safely to the Wizard now, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me - hah!"

"What's the matter, Scarecrow? Don't like fire?" Elphaba cackled.

"Oh, you horrible old witch! How dare you set fire to him? You hag!" Dorothy said angrily.

Elphaba was stunned. No one had dared to talk to her like that in years. It was… refreshing.

"My sister died because of your 'accident'. I can create accidents too, my pretty. Be careful!" Elphaba cackled some more and magicked herself back to Kiamo Ko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elphaba appeared in her Entrance Hall after tormenting Dorothy. Old hag? She wasn't even 35!

_I hate Kansas_, Elphaba thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. Stupid Fiyero, stupid Boq, stupid, ungrateful lion, stupid everything!

If Oz wanted her to be Wicked, she'd be Wicked. She'd be the Wicked-ist witch they'd ever had the un-pleasure of meeting!

Damn Fiyero and his brainless-ness! Damn Nessa and her stupid neediness and untimely death! Damn Dr. Dillamond and his dumb idea of being good! Damn Glinda and her moronic need for popularity! And damn that asshole Wizard for everything he'd done to her!

_I'm defying gravity and soon I'll match them in renown…. _Hah. She was renowned for being evil! For being Wicked! And it was all because of that stupid Wizard and Horrible Morrible and… Glinda! _I hate them! All of them_, Elphaba thought.

"Miss Elphaba?" a flying monkey said, watching her make faces and mouth words, "You have a visitor,"

"Tell them to go away!" Elphaba snapped, "I'm busy!"

The monkey disappeared, allowing Elphaba to continue ranting. The monkey appeared again.

"He won't leave, Miss Elphaba," the monkey said, "He said you and him are friends. Though why anyone would be friends with a Scarecrow is beyond me. I'll-"

"Did you say Scarecrow?" Elphaba demanded.

"Yes, madam!" the poor, frightened monkey said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Elphaba said.

The monkey rushed away, muttering about creepy witches and magic spells.

Elphaba put on a creepy, long black dress, black pointy hat, long black cloak, and her black, high-heeled pointy shoes.

She hoped Fiyero was here to beg forgiveness, because otherwise she'd be forced to set him on fire.

_So be it, so be it then! As all of Oz agrees I'm Wicked through and through! Since I cannot succeed Fiyero, saving you I promise no Good Deed will I do again! _

_No Good Deed will I do again!_

**A/N: Thank you to ****SideshowJazz1****, ****Hydei****, ****FaeTheDevoutScholar****, and ****Yero and Fae ****for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback. Yes, Fiyero remembers her, yes, she did throw fire at him in The Wizard Of Oz movie (That's where I got the dialogue!) and you'll have to wait and see if he leaves her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Witch walked downstairs to her Grand Hall. There was a scarecrow in there, waiting for her.

"I don't believe we have anything more to say to one another," The Witch said coldly.

"Come on, Fae, don't be like this!" Fiyero said.

His voice was so achingly familiar, she wanted to jump into his straw arms.

"Get out of my castle, Scarecrow or I'll throw more fire at you," The Witch said, turning to leave.

She opened the large door and was about to yell for Chistery to remove him, when she felt a straw hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your castle," Fiyero said softly.

"Excuse me?" The Witch said, a challenge in her voice.

"It's my family's, remember? Why are you doing this, Elphie?" Fiyero asked.

"You don't get to question me! I'm the Wicked Witch of the West! I can do whatever I want!" Elphaba said, whirling around to face him.

"You're not the Wicked Witch of the West," Fiyero said flatly, "You're Elphaba Thropp; the girl I love,"

"Shut up, Yero!" Elphaba snapped.

"Yero. You said, Yero," Fiyero said, smiling, "I knew the old Elphaba was in there somewhere!"

"I-I…" Elphaba stuttered.

Fiyero ignored Elphaba's stuttering and pulled her close. He hugged her tight and after a moment, she hugged him back.

"This doesn't change a thing, Fiyero! I'm still mad, no, furious at you!" Elphaba said, pulling back out of his hug, "How could you side with Dorothy? After everything we've been through?"

"Elphie; let me explain. I only went with Dorothy for two reasons. 1. So, I could find you and make sure you weren't dead. 2. I could find out what she was up to. I never sided with her!" Fiyero explained.

"Why are you here now?" Elphaba asked, "Not to sound sad that you're here or anything, but…"

"I have a plan to get us out of here," Fiyero informed her.

"Which would be…?" Elphaba prompted.

"You'll get 'melted' by Dorothy and I'll send a note that looks like it's from the Gale-Force, telling you I'm dead. Then, we can run-away together," Fiyero explained.

"People think water will melt me? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!" Elphaba snorted.

"That's what I said," Fiyero remarked, smiling.

"There's one problem in your plan," Elphaba said.

"Ohh, yeah," Fiyero realized.

"Glinda," They both said.


End file.
